Problem: Given that $\log_{10}\sin x + \log_{10}\cos x= -1$ and that $\log_{10}(\sin x+\cos
x)=\frac{1}{2}(\log_{10}n-1)$, find $n$.
Explanation: Use logarithm properties to obtain $\log_{10} (\sin x \cos x)= -1$, and then $\sin x \cos x = \frac{1}{10}$.  Note that
\[(\sin x+\cos x)^2 = \sin^2 x +\cos^2 x+2\sin x\cos x=1+{2\over10}={12\over10}.\]Thus
\[2\log_{10} (\sin x+\cos x)= \log_{10} [(\sin x + \cos x)^2] = \log_{10} {12\over10}=\log_{10} 12-1,\]so
\[\log_{10} (\sin x+\cos x)={1\over2}(\log_{10} 12-1),\]and $n=\boxed{12}$.